cold
by natodiangelo
Summary: "And even though you buy the wrong brand of toilet paper every time, I still love you."


It was snowing. The dim winter light glinted across the layer of white outside, each flake sparkling as it fell from the sky. Leorio sat at his desk, but instead of working on the papers in front of him he stared out the window.

Kurapika had left to do errands nearly two hours ago – not a long time, considering the length of the to do list the blond had taken with him. Leorio had chosen to stay home; he had too much to finish before going back to class, essays and homework and study materials pilling up, and when Kurapika was home he was easily distracted.

He had just started the conclusion for his report when the lock turned on the door, handle clicking as it was opened and Kurapika walked inside. Leorio immediately moved to help, seeing the bags weighing Kurapika down. The blond motioned his head outside, and Leorio slipped on his shoes before going out to the car, grabbing the rest of what had been bought and coming back inside.

Kurapika was in the kitchen, quickly putting the groceries away, and Leorio joined him with his bags.

"The traffic was horrible today," Kurapika started, setting the milk in the fridge. Leorio passed him the eggs. "It took much longer than usual to just get to the stores, and everywhere I went was packed. Many people have lost power recently, according to my checker."

"I'm happy our neighborhood didn't. It's way to cold to not have our heaters." He folded the now empty paper bag up and set it with the others, grabbing the next to put the food in the pantry.

"I feel bad for those who did lose power. Especially if they have children." Kurapika sighed and opened the freezer.

"Let's just hope it comes back on for them soon." Leorio said. Kurapika nodded, moving food around to be able to fit in the few new things he had bought. Leorio finished with the last bag and set it aside. He then went up to Kurapika, hugging him from behind. The blond leaned into him.

"Woah, 'pika, you're _really_ cold." Leorio commented, hugging him tighter.

"It's snowing outside. Of course I'm cold." Kurapika retorted, finally happy with his organization and letting the freezer door shut. He turned around in Leorio's arms, reaching to press his fingers against the other's back. Leorio tensed.

"You're really cold." Leorio repeated. Keeping the blond in his hold, Leorio led them out to the living room, sitting Kurapika down and throwing a blanket over his head. "I'll heat some water for tea. You sit there and try not to die from hypothermia." He returned to the kitchen, barely catching Kurapika's _"I don't have hypothermia."_

Leorio filled the kettle with water, setting it on the burner and turning on the stove. He went to their hallway closet, grabbing a couple other blankets before returning to Kurapika. He had wrapped himself up in the throw, looking small and tired but just as beautiful as Leorio always found him. He – carefully, this time – laid the other blankets on top of the blond, kissing his forehead, then, when Kurapika smiled at him, his lips, soft and sweet. Kurapika untangled one of his arms to weave his fingers into Leorio's hair, keeping him there (not that Leorio would have left). _This_ , these slow, chaste kisses, the warmth in his chest – this was what he loved the most. He loved feeling the small breath Kurapika let out against his lips, feeling Kurapika warm under his fingertips; loved Kurapika's soothing hand in his hair. Loved the quiet of the moment, how it made all the small things seem large.

They both jumped when the kettle went off, reminding them of the real world. Leorio left one more peck on Kurapika's lips before going to take it off the heat. He filled two mugs with the hot water and dropped a tea bag in each, returning to the living room and setting them down on the coffee table to brew. Then he sat himself down next to Kurapika, taking the blond into his arms again. Kurapika readjusted the blankets to cover Leorio too, and leaned into the embrace, thankfully not as cold as he was before.

This time, Leorio ran his hand through Kurapika's hair, soft and silky. The blond melted against him, closing his eyes.

"I really love you," Kurapika said, eyes still shut. This happened a lot, when Kurapika was sleepy; he would say exactly what he was thinking, even the 'sappy' thoughts he usually kept to himself. Leorio always liked this Kurapika – liked all of them; happy, angry, sad, but this one especially, because he could always tell just how happy Kurapika was with his life, their life. "Even though you're an idiot sometimes, I really do love you."

"And even though you buy the wrong brand of toilet paper every time, I still love you." Leorio replied, mostly joking.

"And even though you get a little of the shell in the eggs every time, I still love you."

"Hey! I try, okay."

Kurapika laughed, and looked up at him. "Not hard enough, apparently."

Leorio was about to complain that _"Well, you always burn the toast,"_ when they were kissing again, just as sweet as before and he could feel Kurapika's smile against his lips, and that only made it sweeter. When they pulled away they were a little breathless, warmth clouding their heads and happiness in their hearts.

"I think the tea is ready," Leorio said, reaching forward to grab their cups, handing Kurapika his and then taking a sip. They made idle chatter as they drank, questions about school and work and books they both had read. Before they knew it their tea was gone, cups returned to the coffee table, and Kurapika was drifting off to the sound of Leorio's voice. By the time Kurapika's light snores were heard Leorio had already stopped talking.

Kurapika looked peaceful in sleep, all of his usual tension released. He always looked beautiful, to Leorio, but he especially loved the soft expression on the blond's face now. He brushed back some of Kurapika's hair, letting it run between his fingers. He could faintly smell Kurapika's shampoo, a different brand from his own – he couldn't help inhaling. Everything about Kurapika was just irresistible to him, from how he looked to his personality to his strange pickiness about towel fabrics. It all made him _Kurapika_ , and Leorio, though he hadn't expressed it nearly as much as it needed to be said, loved him with his entire heart.

Leorio falls asleep, eventually, lulled by Kurapika's soft breaths and warmth next to him.


End file.
